


Bad Dreams

by ThemDamesTho



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemDamesTho/pseuds/ThemDamesTho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and I hope you guys like it. Apologies if there are any spelling or grammatical errors.

Bucky awoke to the sound of ragged breathing and the feeling of someone gently shaking his shoulder. Worry settled in fast as he hastily sat up, looking at the man beside him. He couldn't see much in the dark but it was clear that Steve's face was wrought with distress.

"What's the matter, Steve?" He said worriedly as he placed a hand on a bony shoulder.

"I-, I-" was all Steve managed to say.

Panic started to seep its way into Bucky's head. Please don't let it be an asthma attack, he thought. He noticed that the Steve's shirt was drenched in sweat. "Steve? Buddy? You should change. You're all sweaty."

Bucky walked to the nearby dresser and rummaged for a fresh shirt, which he then handed to Steve.

"Had a bad dream." Steve finally said as his breathing slowly went back to normal, well, normal for Steve anyway.

"Oh." Was all he could say as he sat back down on their apartment's only bed. It was rickety and too small for two people to sleep in comfortably but they managed.

Steve has been having nightmares since his mother died. Tonight was one of the better nights where he didn't wake up screaming. Sometimes, he didn't wake up at all but shook terribly, whimpering in the darkness. It pained Bucky to see him that way.

Steve took off his soaked shirt and put on the one Bucky handed him. He realized that he had accidentally given Steve one of his own shirts, noticing the almost comical way it hung on his small frame.

"What was it about?" Bucky implored.

Steve couldn't look at Bucky. "It was about you." He said, eyes welling up with tears. "You were falling" He breathed deeply. "off a cliff."

Bucky couldn't stand being the reason Steve wasn't able to get a good night's rest but didnt say anything about it. "Now, why would I do that?" He gave Steve a comforting smile.

"I don't know, Buck. You were just falling. I tried to save you. I tried to stop you from falling but I couldn't." Steve sobbed. "I don't wanna lose you too."

"Hey, hey, shhh. You won't. It was just a dream." Bucky said as he wiped Steve's tears away. He pulled Steve in for a hug, surprised by Steve practically grabbing onto him for dear life.

He ran a hand up and down Steve's back. "Don't you worry your silly little head over it, Steve." He said as he gently laid back down, pulling Steve with him.

"It's just, judging from your stupidity Bucky, it isn't an unreasonable thing to worry about." He felt Steve smile, nuzzling his face into Bucky's chest.

Bucky let out a soft chuckle as he ran a hand through Steve's hair. 

"Nah, it ain't ever gonna happen." He said as he kissed the top of Steve's head. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed it? They give me life. C:


End file.
